The Never Ending Perils of Hermionie Granger
by clairerox12
Summary: for all romionie/ dramionie fans. Newly completed story! Sequel is 'The Never Ending Perils of Hermione Granger: Part 2
1. ch1

Ch.1

Why would he do that? Lavender isn't anything like him. I start to cry in my hands and rush to the loo. Am I the only person who doesn't have someone? Well, there's Harry, but he won't stay like that for long, he's the Chosen One. There are tears dripping down my face. I wonder if Ron will ever come around. Harry did for Ginny. But that was only out of jealousy. Then, an awful sensation comes over me. This was the only way to make it work. I wipe my eyes with a tissue and look in the mirror. Then, I fluff my hair with my fingers. I hear a soft "Hello Hermionie," I turn round and see Moaning Murtle.

"Hello Murtle,"

"I heard someone crying, but It didn't sound like you"

"Well, it was,"

"Why are you upset?"

"Oh, nothing…" I say trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh, it's about a boooy, isn't it?" she says tauntingly.

"No, it's just-"

"Ha! I knew it!" she exclaimed, then flew off.

Ch. 2

It's the next day, and I attempt to straiten my hair. It only burnt it. Then I had an idea. I rummage through my luggage and look for my time turner. Thankfully, I also packed my hair straitening potion from the Yule Ball. I rush into the closest bathing room. Once I get there, I turn on the water and sink in. I let myself sink back into the water so I can get my hair wet. Then, I massage my hair and scalp with the potion. Then, I rinse it out, and feel a slight burning sensation on my scalp. Even though my head is stinging a little, I can tell it's working.

Now that I'm done with that, I get out and dry off. When I am dried and dressed, I grab my time turner. I see that I've been in there for 1 hour. I turn the knob once and feel a rush around me. Then, I hurry out of the room and down the hall into the Great Hall.


	2. ch3

Ch.3

I try to look as natural as possible, but it's pretty hard, wondering if anyone has noticed anything different about me. As I enter the Great Hall Harry waves me over, but I don't see Ron.

"Where's Ron," I ask already knowing the answer.

He nods his head over to the right where I see Ron sitting with Lavender and her friends.

"Of course," I say softly.

"When are you going to tell him?" asks Harry.

"I don't think I can," I say to him.

He gives me a soft smile that says, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Alright, can you pretend we're dating?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, he seems like jealous type and I plan to use it against him," I explain, "and, it might make Ginny jealous too."

"Uh, let me think. Oh, wait, maybe she's not the jealous type, think we're actually dating, and give up all hope on me completely. Did you ever think of that?" He asks sarcastically.

"Okay, it's just that out of all the people I know, you would make the most likely candidate."

"Well, that's why I won't do it." He says as-a-matter-o-factly.

"Alright then, I'll just go on with my life, alone," I say with fake drama.

"Still no," he says.

"Okay, will you at least help me devise a plan?" I say batting my eyes.

"Alright, you have to go with someone that will drive him crazy, that's all I'm saying," he says as though he putting minimal thought into this even though he practically just told me exactly what to do.

"Thanks," I say grabbing my books and running off without realizing that I haven't eaten anything.


	3. ch4

Ch. 4

I go through the day raising my hand a minimal amount of times. I've been thinking about Ron all day. He only sits with us during lunch making goo-goo eyes at Lavender the whole time.

When I go to bed that night, I lay awake, thinking about who to use for my plan. Then it hits me. Draco Malfoy. It was the perfect idea. Why hadn't I thought of this before? He would drive Ron absolutely mad. If he asks me why I want to do it, I'll tell him I have my reasons, and give him some reasons on why he should. It couldn't get any better.

I wake up and take a deep breath. This is so something a teenage muggle would do. Today is the day I'm putting my plan into action. I get ready and go into the Great Hall. Once again, Harry and I are on our own. I tell him about my plan and he says he doesn't approve. I laugh until I realize he's serious. He thinks Draco's going to say no and tell everyone my feelings for Ron. I tell him I can handle it and, once again, don't eat a thing.


	4. ch5

Chapter 5

It's time to put my plan into action. I put a note telling him to meet me by the fat lady at midnight into his bag, when we pass in the hallway. Later that night, Harry gives me the invisibility cloak in the common room. Then, it is time. I put on the cloak and go out the fat lady. I wait til I see Draco come up the stairs.

"What do _you_ want Granger?" he asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can help you," I tell him.

He looks extremely worried. "What do you know, and who told you?"

"I just know something that could be an advantage to the both of us," I tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I could help you do something that would get on Ron and Harry's nerves. And if you don't I'll tell everyone how I punched you in third year."

He looks very relieved and says, "Oh, wait, why?"

"I'm getting fed up by them," I say convincingly.

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, I think you're a bloody idiot, but I think if we made it seem like we fancied each other, they would freak out," I flinch a little and brace myself for if he tries to hit me or something, but he's actually putting it under consideration.

Eventually, he says, "I'll tell you tomorrow if yes, but otherwise, no" Then he walks away.


	5. ch6

During breakfast lunch and dinner, I can see Draco stare at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I take this as he's going for my plan, so I act the same. During class, he didn't mock when I raised my hand. It was so strange. He was acting somewhat civil. When I go back to the common room that night, I see that there is a note in my bag. It says "same time, same place."

I wake up again and see that it's nearly midnight. I get up and get ready to meet Draco. I slip on my shoes and put on the cloak. I open the entrance, careful not to wake the fat lady. I see him standing there and there is something about him that makes him seem kind of helpless, like a little girl who was just pushed down.

"I've decided to try out your little stunt, but if you let one word leak about what happened in 3rd year, I'm out."

"Deal," I say as I extend my arm foreword to shake his hand. He looks at me odd, but accepts the hand shake. I feel a little tingle as our hands touch.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he says as he walks away. I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling that I don't want Draco to go. Then, I see Ron and Lavender sneaking out as I go into the common room. I can tell that Ron knows that Draco was there. I shove the cloak towards him while saying, "Here" trying to hide the tears streaking my face.


	6. ch7

I woke up this morning feeling as If I could fall into the sheets and sleep forever. I get out of my night clothes and get dressed. I go down a few flights of stairs to get to The Great Hall. To my surprise, Ron was actually sitting alone with Harry. I have some mixed feelings about this. On one hand, I'm with Ron, but on the other one, I can't tell Harry what happened. I stay mostly quiet through breakfast, with my head in the clouds. Then Harry says, "What do you think Hermione?"

Not paying attention, I say, "Yah, sure, whatever."

"Well, if you think so," he says, scribbling answers on yesterday's potions homework.

"Wait, no. you get the Draught of Living Death. And why don't you remember this? We learned it in our first year."

"Alright, alright," he says crossing out his previous answer and replacing it with the right one. He has such sloppy handwriting. I remember the dream I had last night. I saw my arms, and they had the word 'love' written on then, covering nearly every inch of them in Ron's handwriting. The only thing was that he wasn't the one writing it, Draco was. I wonder what it means. I would ask Professor Trewrony, if she had an inch of sense in her head, and I don't feel like sharing my feelings with a loon. That's when I realize that I'm one of the only ones left at breakfast. I hurry out the door and onto my first class.


	7. ch8

**A/N: I usually don't do these, but I think that I should tell you that I want reviews, good or bad. So PLEASE review.**

I see Draco in the hallway and can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm not paying attention, and I run into and all of my books fall to the floor. He helps me pick them up and our hands touch. I feel a tingling in my stomach again, like I did last night. I see Ron coming this way, so I pretend to be totally into him.

"Hermione!" says Ron with some sternness in his voice.

"Bye Draco," I say as I get up and go over to Ron, knowing that my plan is going perfectly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with _him_?" he asks like a father who figured out that his daughter fancies a guy with gages in his ears and tattoos on his arms.

"I ran into him, that's all,"

"Well you didn't exactly object to him touching your hand!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to!" I say as I storm away, knowing that I'm not exactly lying.


	8. ch9

**AN: Welcome everyone to the 9****th**** chapter of this epic tale. I hope you've enjoy this chapter and every single one before it. This is the final chapter of this story, but don't worry, there will be a sequel. I love you all who have read my story from the beginning! Please review, 5 reviews until sequel! Xoxo**

Later that night, I look into my bag and see that Draco left me a note. It tells me to meet him outside the Gryffindor common room. I take a deep breath and go find Harry sitting on the couch in the common room. I tell him that I need to use his cloak again. He says yes with a suspicious look on his face.

"He told me to meet him this time, and I really don't want to, I need to get some studying in tonight." I explain to him. This is when I consider trying to hang out with girls more often.

"Alright," he says reluctantly while handing it to me. Thankfully, everyone was so focused on what they were doing that they didn't see me put it on and sneak into the girl's dormitories. I put the cloak in my trunk. Then, I plop down on my bed, wondering what Draco will say tonight.

As I wait for everyone to fall asleep, I try and study for tomorrows History test, but I can't focus. I'm worried that Draco will refuse my offer and tell the whole school my secret.

Finally, everyone has cleared out. I quietly open the door and slide open my trunk and grab the cloak. I wrap it around myself and realize how much I've grown since 1st year. I slip out the door and see Draco passing back and forth.

"I can't do this anymore," he says nervously. "Everyone's what's going on with me. I-I think my dad might find out about this! I can't do it anymore!"

"Draco…" I say as I sit down on the first step of the stairs with him.

"It's just too much for me to handle," he says while I can see the tears swell up in his eyes.

He turns in my direction and leads toward me. He doesn't stop until I can feel his cold tears on my own face. I couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy was kissing me? I could feel his tongue trying to peep through my lips, but I keep my mouth shut firmly. Then, I hear the sound of the Gryffindor tower door opening.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE?" I HEAR Ron scream from behind me.

"Would you keep it down?" yawns one of the portraits.

"You can sleep later, this issue needs to be addressed NOW!" exclaims Ron.

"Ron I-" I try to say.

"'Ron I' what? Ron I'm snogging this low life bastard? Because that's what it looks like!" he says disgustedly.

"Who are you her father?" says Draco in my defense.

"Shut up Malfoy, come on Hermione,"

Then the weirdest sensation came over me. I got what I wanted, but I don't want it anymore.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last installment of part 1 of The Never Ending Perils of Hermione Granger as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, 5 reviews until part 2! I hart you! **


End file.
